Raven's Magic Gender-Bend
by RavenQueenFan2605
Summary: Raven and Apple are fighting over Legacy Day when Raven gets worked up and releases a strong blast of magic, changing all the students to the opposite gender! What will happen? Can Raven fix this mess? Story's better than the summary. First chapter's short, but it's more of an intro.
1. Chapter 1

"Ugh, Apple, no, I will NOT sign, for the last time!"

"Please, please, please..."

"No... I... will... NOT!"

"Sign the book, Raven. It's what's best for you. You're..."

"NO, it's NOT!" Raven lost control over the dark magic building up and it rushed out, going throughout the school in a sphere. All the students blacked out.  
_

Raven woke up to a golden sunrise. She felt different. Heavier, larger, and stronger. She rolled out of bed and passed a mirror. She stared. She was now a HE.

His black hair was shaggy, with one purple streak running through the bangs. His once-small nose was now strong, slightly upturned, and definitely male. His chin and cheekbones were chiseled and his eyes were slightly larger than the average male's. Definitely taller, at least 6 feet. And muscular.

Raven reached up one of his hands and touched his face. Real. He pinched himself. Pain. Definitely not a dream.

He heard a rustling from the other side of the room. Apple's now male self stepped out of bed. Apple had perfectly-styled golden hair in a short style. Her nose was upturned and not as strong as Raven's. His mouth was naturally in a smile, the corners slightly upturned. From measurement, he was about 5'9'', maybe 5'10''. "'Morning, _Roland_."

**So, yeah, just an intro. Do you want me to continue? Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Note: All name changes have been italicized. Only some names have been changed, just to match their new genders better. And, only some people know what happen, from some weird gut instincts. Enjoy  
**_

_Wha... so my new name's Roland? Hmm... could be worse... Is my last name King now, instead of Queen? Am I still supposed to be evil?_

"Uh, do ya remember anything about last night?"

"Yeah, we were talking about how YOU need to sign the book and follow your destiny as the next Evil Queen! Hexcept YOU'LL be an Evil King, Kingster! The point is, I need YOU to get my Happily Ever After!"

_Okay, Roland King is my name, what else changed? I hope nothing else... Can I fix this?_

Roland decided to go with it until he could figure something out. After changing into black jeans with chains in the belt loops, a dark purple shirt, a sleeveless black leather jacket with silver studs on the shoulders (like a Sparrow design, I guess), fingerless black leather gloves, and black converse, Roland got ready to go to class.  
_

While walking to Muse-ic (right next to Advanced Wooing), Roland heard a noise. He turned around and saw he was alone in the hallway. Suddenly, two pairs of hands grabbed him and pulled him back into a dark closet. The door closed and a light turned on in the closet.

A girl that resembled Sparrow was across from him, as well as a Duchess Swan-like boy. The Sparrow girl had long, orangey-red, straight hair in a low pony, green eyes that were glaring right then, a strong nose, and a normal mouth curved in an angry frown. Maybe 5'4''. She wore a black fedora, like old Sparrow did, or does... Argh! Messing with Roland's head! The girl also wore a green shirt with a frayed hem, a black leather elbow-length sleeved jacket that stopped as her waist began, black skinny jeans that were ripped, green converse. **Note: Sparrow did not have a name change. His name could be a boy's or girl's.**

The Duchess Swan boy had black and white hair that was a bit longer than Apple's shorter style. His face, somehow, was angrier than the girls, his eyes almost burning holes in Roland's being. Auburn eyes, strong and masculine nose, widish pouty mouth. White shirt, somewhat tightish black pants, comfortable white shoes with black laces.

"What the hex did you do, Raven? I'm a f*cking girl!" Sparrow proceeded to gesture at her body.

"And look at me! My name is now _Prince _Swan and I'm a guy! Actually, I look okay as a guy... But that's not the point! You changed us, I know it in my gut! Same with Sparrow!"

Roland looked at them, surprised they knew. "Uh, please don't get mad at me... I can explain..."

"And, by the way, Dexter, now _Dextra_, knows, too. He -or she- is late. Or nervous."

Then, a knock sounded, accompanied by a nervous, female voice. "I-I'm here... Hello? Am I early? Or late?"

Sparrow opened the door and the boy side of Raven (or Roland?) couldn't help being attracted to this girl. Hey, she was a boy now, but the feelings she had for Dexter had stayed, even with the change.

The girl had a gold semi-crown topping her head, her brown, wavy locks flowing down to her shoulders. Her eyes were large and still hidden behind thick, black-framed glasses. Her nose was small and upturned just enough, full lips underneath. She wore a feminine, deep blue coat that resembled her male self's favorite coat (a.k.a. Dexter's signature coat), a white button-up, a blue-striped white scarf, a mid thigh black mini-skirt, and shortish, deep blue wedges.

"O-okay, so I am n-now a girl. Hexplain, p-please..." Dexter looked down nervously as Sparrow closed the door, and she adjusted her glasses.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm behind this, so 'Yay, Raven -or Roland right now, more like- is being evil like she's supposed to be! Let's throw a party!', but, in my defense, the equation is Apple, or Alfred right now, talking about Legacy day plus accidental dark magic equals boom." At the quotations, Roland threw in so much sarcasm that you could hold it with your hands.

**Okay, I'm gonna be a spoilsport right now and stop for now. How will partners-in-crime Sparrow and Duchess take Roland's explanation? How will sweet, adorkable Dextra take it? See next chapter! Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Sparrow looked Rolands annoyed posture and face and whistled. "Man, you could give Prince a RUN fo' his MONEY in the sarcasm department!"

Prince glared at him darkly and scarily. Sparrow cringed away, saying shakily, "O-or m-maybe not..."

Dextra looked as if she hexpected that kind of answer, but she was still a little shell-shocked from the change. You could see the gears whirring in her head as she tried to think of something more logical; her brain naturally took strange, fuzzy-edged situations and tried to put it in a clear, logical hexplanation. However after, when she couldn't right then, that plus the initial shock made her pale. She began to teeter, then fainted all together. Roland raced out and caught her, the only way to do so securely was to get a bit close... Roland was getting a bit nervous...

Prince looked at Roland and said, "Wow, are evil people, like, SUPPOSED to help people like that?"

Roland glared at him, and put distance between him and the unconscious girl (he was holding her with one arm now), then Dextra began to stir. At first not realizing who were around her, she put her finger in the air and said, "It was just a dream! I'm in my bed as my normal self, and Hunter, I know I look crazy, but I... I... Oh, there goes the only logical theory I had... O-oh! Roland! U-uh, th-thanks for c-catching me..." Her face turned bright red as she tried to get up without explanation. Roland offered her his hand, and she took it, and he pulled her up. Roland could feel his face on fire, even as Prince and Sparrow smirked at them, then at each other, a knowing look passing between them.  
_

"Roland King! Sparrow Hood! You're late!" The Muse-ic teacher said as they walked through the door.

"Sorry, professor..." both late students grumbled unanimously.

"I was just explaining about the Muse-ic performance and assigning roles. We are doing auditions for the parts today during class." He pointed to the seats and called out a name. "_Brandon_ Beauty!"

Brandon had shaggy brown hair with a single pink streak in it, along with black shades. Even now, he wore shades. Eyes the same, strong but perky nose, mouth slightly on the larger side (most likely from all the yelling and cheering at the parties he/she attended). He was wearing a black shirt with a rose design on the pocket (located on the left side of his chest) and blue jeans. His sneakers were black with a pink logo.

After Brandon's audition (and Brandon falling asleep in the middle of it), Roland felt a piece of paper hit the back of his neck. It read:

_I know you did something. What did you do? -BB_

**May have accidentally made everyone switch genders. Long story short, Apple/Alfred talking about Legacy Day + me + dark magic = BOOM.**

_Okay, do you know how to undo it? Does anyone else know?_

**A. I don't, but I'm working on it. B. As far as I know, so does Sparrow, Prince (Duchess), and Dextra (Dexter). Not sure who else, but Alfred doesn't know.**

_Ok, talk after classes. Will hext Prince, Sparrow, and Dextra. Almost ur turn._

Indeed, it was almost Roland's turn. The person ahead of him was walking back to her seat. "Roland."

Roland walked down and was handed a piece of parchment to sing. The professor whispered, "Do you want to do the piano half, too?"

"Uh, sure?..."

"Also, would you like to do something on your own?"

"... Maybe?..." Roland sat down at the piano and started, but stopped. He looked at the parchment and tossed it aside. He cleared the piano song up on the piano, then began his own song.

When he finished, the professor looked stunned and asked him, "Which song did you perform?"

"I made it up. And, honestly, I can't remember it now." He went to his seat and sat down, hiding his face for the rest of class out of embarrassment, believing all the whispers to be against him, when they were actually saying how good it was and how they had no chance for the main part.  
_

Hunter was having an off day, feeling sick. So far, he had been left alone in his room, and he was glad about that. He hated being around people when he was sick. He was also glad that Dexter had let him sleep in and stay in the room. But, he did feel funny. And he had a weird feeling that Raven was behind it. Did she make him sick? No way, she was too nice. So, how was she involved? He got up to go to the sink so he could was his face, but he felt a bit shorter. And lighter. He splashed his face with water, but he felt something weird at the corner of his mouth. A ring.

He then looked more clearly. A girl with long brown hair reaching her shoulder on one side and shaved on the other (basically original Hunter's hexcept longer), light brown eyes, strong nose, straight thin lips with a lip ring, and definitely female.

He, now she, immediately knew what happened: Raven had switched everyone's genders somehow. But how?

**Alright, that's all for now, more characters and other reactions next time! So, continue to-**

_Wait, wait, hold up. Rewind! So, you're ending this chapter ALREADY? Without mentioning ME?_

**Well, sorry, you were going to be in the next chapter...**

_Pish-tosh! Anyways, I know what happened. Thanks for being so lovely to tell me, Narrator! Wait, did YOU change, too?_

**NO, Maddie! I'm not affected!**

_By the way, my name is Madric now, so keep it straight. Hey, if I've gotta be a guy, you might as well call me the proper name._

**Alright, fine. But, please let me finish, now! I PROMISE you will be in the next chapter with Cerise, Daring, Cupid, and maybe a few others! Okay?**

_Aw, thanks for telling me who else is going to be in the next chapter, and whoever after reads this fic! Thanks, Narrator, you warm, sugary slice of chocolate pie!_

**Wait, what?... Argh! Anyways, this chapter is over (hexcuse the interruption via Madric), so please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

_Oh, sh*t._ Roland thought as Hunter (now Honour) called him. "Uh, I've gotten an angry call from Ceri, plus I've been confronted by Dextra, Prince, Brandon, and Sparrow, so I assume you know, too?"

"Yes, but other than Sparrow, who are the people you mentioned?"

"In order I said, Cerise, Dexter, Duchess, and Briar after they were switched. We're meeting in Wonderland Grove in twenty minutes to discuss what happened. Come if you like, it's okay if you're a little late."

"C-can you fix it? Because this is weirding me out."

"I don't know yet, but I'll try."

"Coolio. Thanks."

"No prob. Sorry about this again." He hung up just as a pretty blonde girl and a pink-haired male stepped out from behind a tree.

The blonde had to be Daring, Her hair was just as blonde as the other prince's, in loose curls down to the middle of her back and topped with a semi-crown, but larger than Dextra's. Her eyes were blue, but not as enchanting as Dextra's. Her nose was button and her mouth was normal, but naturally curved in a smile (it was in a frown right then). She was wearing a white shirt and a sports jacket not unlike the original prince's ever-present one. She also wore an athletic black skirt that ended just above her knees. White and gold heels were on her feet. She also carried a mirror.

The other one had to be Cupid's male self, what with shortish pink hair, slightly pink-tinted skin, blue eyes, and cheerful face UNLESS it was mad, which it was at the moment. He had a loose, light pink t-shirt, black jeans, and gold sneakers with pink laces. And, of course, he had fluttery, feathery wings.

Roland looked and said, "You know, too."

They nodded.

"You guys are mad."

Once again, nods.

"Accidental magic. Follow."

They followed to the grove and started to help set up chairs in the madness called Wonderland Grove. When they finished, Madric popped out of a tree and, hanging by his knees, greeted them. "Hello, good friends! Beautiful day, like ones in May, but not by a bay?"

"Translate?"

"Sorry, uh... What's your name now?"

"Daffodil. And that's C.J. now."

"Okay, Daffodil! Can I call you Daffy?"

"No."

"Fine..." Madric grumbled and sipped some tea, even when upside down, and didn't spill any. "Tea?"

"Sure." Roland ran to catch the cup Madric poured and threw. "Do you know?" Roland asked as he caught the tea.

"Yep! The Narrator told me!" He laughed, then let go and, flipping midair, landed on his feet. They could see him clearly now. "Wait, they couldn't before?"

**No, Madric. Now, since you refused to look in a mirror today, listen to my description of you and PLEASE try not to talk to me for the rest of the chapter.**

"Okay! But no promises!" Madric laughed and looked at the sky, waiting for the Narrator's description of him.

He had slightly curly teal hair with an occasional streak of lavender in it, topped with a purple-and-blue hat with black lining. It, like Maddie's original hat, carried much more than you'd think. His face was cheerful, with large tealish-blue eyes, a perky nose, and a smiling mouth (no where near as big as Kitty's though). He wore a mad blue tailcoat with teal button cuffs, a white button-up shirt with teal buttons, a purple tie, and black pants, along with black loafers.

"Really? Cool! You got the outfit I woke up in correct! Do I look okay in it?"

**Yes, yes, now let me do my job.**

"Okay!"

Then, Ceri came in. He was definitely the tallest, maybe 6'3''. Dark and mysterious. He also wore a red hood, but it was a darker red, the end fading to black. His face was solemn, with stormy grey eyes, a strong nose, and a straight mouth. He wore a red and plaid button up shirt with loose black jeans and black sneakers.

"Hello, did they complain, too?"

"Yep. So did Honour, so she's gonna come."

"Who?"

"Hunter turned girl."

"Okay."  
_

They were all there, and they had originally started talking civilly, but it had escalated into a full on shouting match. Sparrow and Prince had teamed up and were both supporting their idea and side, Brandon was asleep, Honour was yelling at everyone, Madric was also yelling but in Riddlish and happily, C.J. was trying to get people to listen to him, Daffodil was yelling but mostly looking at her reflection and making sure she looked good, Ceri was fighting a certain urge...

"What urge?" Madric asked me as everyone continued what they were doing.

**Please quit interrupting.**

"Fine..." He stuck out his tongue and continued to fight.

... Dextra was curled into a ball on her chair, whispering "Just a dream, just a dream, my imagination..." (as a girl, Dexter was surprisingly delicate), and Roland was having enough of this. He tapped Ceri and whispered, "Maybe you should step out for a minute, to... you know... calm down?"

"Yeah, thanks Roland."

Even when he left, everyone continued. Roland felt the magic course to his hands, about to let loose. He tried to hold it in, but he couldn't and it released as he shouted, "SHUT UP AND QUIT FIGHTING! THIS ISN'T GETTING US ANYWHERE!" The pulse that was released with the magic only shocked them, nothing more, as they looked at the angry Roland.

**And cliffhanger! How will the group react to Roland's outburst? Will they be able to talk like normal people or will they continue to fight? Find out next chapter! Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

Brandon woke up and looked at Roland. "Wait, what's going on?"

"You fell asleep and Roland just released a blast of magic. Alfred would be proud." Prince snarked.

"Shut. Up." Roland glared at Prince. Ceri came back in to see what the commotion was. Now that Roland had everyone's attention, he began. "So, now we are the opposite genders. Whatever after. I'll try to fix this. But YOU guys need to stop acting like nursery rhymes."

Everyone was quiet, hexcept Dextra who was whimpering and looked faint.

"Anybody have any ideas?"

C.J. immediately began speaking. "How about we go through some spell books? Y'know, to see if there are any powerful spells that seem to relate to the current situation."

"But there-"

"Don't interrupt. Continue, C.J."

"Well, there might be a few spells that Roland inadvertently knows, and he unconsciously cast one or combined a few to get this result."

Dextra raised her hand. "Welllll, t-to g-go through all the sp-spell b-books in th-the lifairy w-would take FOREVER AFTER i-if we are th-the only ones d-doing it. We n-need t-to notify everyone. Most l-logical thing I c-could come up w-with..."

"Good. We need a logical mind in this. Keep us on track."

"R-really? I'm n-not hindering this?"

"Of co-Mmph!" Roland slapped a hand over Prince's mouth before he could finish the insult.

"Yes, Dextra. I-We, sorry, WE need you." Roland turned red at the slip of tongue. Dextra blushed. Everyone knew what was going on between them. Before Roland could continue, a male Kitty appeared out of nowhere. "Well, well, what do we have here?"

He had slightly wavy blue hair and a cap that had cat ears, whiskers, and a smile on it. His face was sly, with slightly slanted blue cattish eyes, a medium nose, and a large grin. He had on a blue t-shirt, a black faux-fur lined vest, black pants, and black shoes.

"Here's what..." Madric hexplained in Riddlish. Kitty's face took on a shocked demeanor as he replied. One of the words was _Kit_, so that's what they guessed the cat-like boy's name was. Madric and Kitty continued to have a nonsensical conversation as Roland began organizing it. "Brandon, check your calendar. Any parties coming up that the school will be attending?"

"Yep, tomorrow night. Lets make the announcement then. Or we can just get Blondie or whatever after her name is now to show it on her MirrorCast."

"Okay. Dextra, you talk to boy Blondie and get him to do it. I'm willing to go on camera if nobody else wants to." Nobody else wanted to. Roland opened his mouth to continue, but Kit interrupted. "I'll help. After Madric here convinced me, I remembered how I was a girl. No wonder I felt weird today. I'm the school's second biggest gossip. Me plus Blondie gossiping about the same thing will definitely get the school going."

"Great. I'll gossip, too!"

"Okay, Brandon. Dextra, go get Blondie or whatever after his new name is and do a special episode. Schedule it for tonight at five. Got it?"

"Y-yes sir, R-Roland..." She blushed, then ran off. Roland found himself staring at her back as she sped off. C.J. snapped him out of his trance by shaking him and saying, "What else?"

"Uh, maybe tomorrow's party could be when everyone's looking through spell books and taking notes?"

"Why not..." Brandon fell asleep.

"Okay. Honour, C.J., Daffodil, Ceri, and Madric, help Brandon plan and set up the party when it's time. Sparrow, get your Merry Men or Merry Girls or whatever after your band's name is now to perform for the party. Just a couple songs to dance to in breaks. Prince, you just convince people one-on-one. Okay?"  
_

"Hi, it's me, _Blondell_, and today, I have for you a VERY special episode. We have Roland King speaking for us today!" The perky blonde boy said cheerfully. He had shaggyish, straight, canary-blonde hair that was slightly tousled. His face was perky, what with largish baby-blue eyes, upturned nose, and constantly smiling mouth. He wore a blue sweatshirt, blue jeans, and black sneakers. "So, tell me, whatever after was SO important that you needed to talk about it on this MirrorCast?" Blondell prompted.

"Well, first thing: Don't kill me for saying this, but I may have sorta-accidentally reversed everyone's genders..." Roland told what had happened as Dextra filmed.

"Wait, what? Is this some sort of prank? 'Cause, if it is, I can use MY time differently and so can Dextra here!"

"She knows, too. Just, be convinced, okay? Explore the possibility that it's true."

Blondell froze, apparently thinking. Then he looked at Raven and said, "What can I do to fix it? My ratings were higher when I was still a girl!"

"You believe me?"

"Yep! Who else knows?"

"Let's see, uh..." Roland began counting. "Dextra, Sparrow, Prince, Daffodil, C.J., Ceri, Honour, Brandon, Madric, and Kit. And you, too."

"Is that why Dextra was so urgent to get this on camera?"

"Yep. Any time now, hexts should be overloading my MirrorPhone, along with calls, voicemails, emails..."

Indeed, his phone began buzzing like crazy. "Oh, sh*t, that's a whole lotta death threats... Do you know where I could find a bodyguard?"

**And the chapter is over! What will the group do to continue the plan? Is Roland going to get mauled? Pl-**

Wait, that's it? Aw, I was enjoying this! Especially with Roland turned sarcastic leader. Funny!

**Madric, seriously.**

Sorry. Hey, wait a spell! You sound different! You changed, too!

**No, I didn't... Wait... ROLAND! You are DEAD UNLESS YOU CHANGE ME BACK! I'll be helping, too, but I have to end the chapter now.**

Okay. Bye for now!

**Bye. Anyways, one last thing; Will ****I**** go back to normal after all this, too? See next chapter! Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

Roland quickly ran to the Enchanted Forest, trying to avoid those he made angry, along with the Headmaster, who was trying to congratulate him for doing something so diabolical. It was a f*cking accident, why did so many people insist on believing he did it on purpose? He sat on a log and subconsciously zapped it into a bench. "Stupid... why... " he muttered, without me picking up what he was saying. Roland accidentally zapped a flower growing nearby, and it shriveled up and died. "STUPID DARK MAGIC!" he yelled as he zapped the ground. Where the magic landed, it was charred. He sat down and, not crying, put his head between his knees and groaned. Roland ran his fingers through his hair, trying to think of how to get the searching party going. Thanks to Dextra, the lifairians gave the students permission to use all the spell books in there, as long as they A. Found them themselves, B. Didn't have the party in the Lifairy, and C. Got the books quietly. Dextra had a way with convincing people.

Roland groaned. He didn't notice Dextra sit down next to him and watch him with concern. The brunette reached her arm out and gingerly poked his shoulder with her finger. "Uh, h-hey, R-Roland..."

He jumped a little in surprise, shocking Dextra a little bit. "Sorry, it's not you. Just a bit... surprised."

"I-it's fine..." Dextra blushed and adjusted her glasses. "You okay? What's wrong?"

"It's just... People are CONSTANTLY labeling me, basically saying, 'Oh look, it's RAVEN! Run! She's EVIL!' It was like that before, too. Do you know how depressing it is, walking into a store and everyone either running away screaming, cowering in fear, or in dark creature's cases staring at me in awe JUST because I'm the child of the Evil Queen?! And now, people are even MORE convinced that I'm evil because they think that I did THIS on PURPOSE! It's... not... FAIR!" Dark magic released and fried the tree in front of them to a crisp. "Oh, godmother, I'm so so so sorry..."

"I-it's f-fine... A little sc-scary, but that's f-fine. I'm l-labeled, too, you know..."

"Who isn't? I mean, so is Alfred or Apple or whatever after. But, his or her label is that he or she is PERFECT. 'Oh, look! It's APPLE! She's so PERFECT! Let's all follow her and worship her at her stupid throne because SHE is the stupid daughter of Snow White. Therefore, she HAS to be the best!"

Roland glowered angrily and looked the other direction, crossing his arms and glaring at a random bush. The bush shriveled and died. Dextra sat next to him, shocked at his outburst. She thought it was probably bad, but if the tone of voice Roland had said it in spoke correctly, it was worse than she thought. With a sudden but short burst of courage, she reached out her arm and put it around Roland's shoulders. It seemed to have a calming effect on Roland, because his shoulders lost tension and he stopped glaring so harshly. He sighed. "Sorry that you had to see that outburst..." Roland was embarrassed that Dextra had seen. He felt his face flushing red.

"I-it's fine. We a-all have our m-moments. L-let's get b-back. Everybodies c-calmed down.'

"Okay."  
_

The next day at the searching party, everyone was ready to get to work. They ALL wanted normal, and that outweighed their anger at Roland. If he was hurt, that might mean more time spent NOT normal.

"Alright, if you find something that you think is related, WRITE DOWN THE BOOK AND PAGE NUMBER. Go!"

There were a surprising amount of lifairy spell books, and the students who took classes that involved casting spells added their spell books to the midst. Every fifteen minutes, Sparrow and her Merry Girls would play a couple songs and Prince would lead the dances. Those who DIDN'T dance grabbed some punch or just talked. That would take five minutes, then back to looking.

Ashton, Ashlynn's short-haired, strawberry blonde, kind-faced male equivalent in a mint-green, loose t-shirt, somewhat dirty jeans from being outdoors, and slightly worn-out sneakers had animals helping him. He had a couple clever deers, a few smart insomniac owls... you get the idea.

Finally, the search party was over and everyone handed their notes in. Roland was hexpected to do most of the work. After all, he made this mess...

"Wait! That's not fair to Roland! He needs help because THAT'S an AWFUL LOT of NOTES! I'm helping!" Madric interrupted as he plopped down next to his best friend. "Tea?"

"Thanks. Wonderland Red Velvet?"

"But of course! And, you, Brandon, Apple, Honour, help, too! Where's Ceri and Daffodil?"

"Uh, I don't know, but I have a hunch..." Maple Wood spoke up as the other three that were named sat down.

Maple had short, slightly tangled brown hair with just a hint of lilac in one of the streaks. His face was honest-looking, what with brown eyes, earnest nos, and average mouth. He wore a lilac shirt, black cargo pants, and sneakers.

"I... I think that they're probably together in a broom closet or something..." he finished.

**Before I begin... Please do NOT interrupt, Madric!**

Okay!

**Good. Now, will Roland be able to find a way to fix this? Is Maple's hunch correct? Find out next chapter! Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

"Okay, before we start, I'll go look for Ceri. Dextra, join?" Roland internally slapped himself. He had thought of Dextra first and it was apparent. Prince smirked while everyone else tried to hide their giggles.

"Uh... s-sure?"

"Let's go." Roland strode out the door and Dextra followed.

"Okay, so when we find them, knock. We can't barge in. And if Maple's hunch is correct, that's fine. Back when we were normal, people were hexpecting them to get together anyways."

"O-okay... a R-Royal and R-Rebel couple isn't a b-bad thing..." Dextra found that she was unknowingly implying that she liked him. Did Roland notice? Apparently not.

"Agreed. Anybody should be able to do whatever after they wanna do. Oh, here." They stopped in front of a wooden door that led to an "unused" closet. This was the go-to place for whoever after wanted to make out during school hours, mostly because the door was soundproof. Roland began to redden when he realized what it would look like when he and Dextra opened that door. He looked at her and asked, "Do you want to knock?"

"Wh-why not? I live o-once upon a t-time..." Dextra reached out and timidly knocked it. "Louder, please?" She knocked louder and it opened slightly, just enough so Daffodil's face popped out. "Hey, what's up?" Her hair was a little disheveled and her crown was crooked. And her clothes were rumpled, and the fact that her hand mirror wasn't in her hand or sticking out of her pocket was awful suspicious.

"Just need help for sorting through spell books and, yeah, huge pile... Please? And do you know where Ceri is? He was supposed to stay after, he already planned that out."

"Uh, um... if you don't tell anybody, he's in here, and yeah, his hood's down for once... Quick, in! I have a bad feeling somebody's watching."

Roland and Dextra both immediately reddened and he started to sweat a little. Crowded small spaces weren't his thing. Crowds? Fine. Small spaces? Fine. Combined? Uh, HELL TO THE NO. Unfortunately, he had no choice as Daffodil pulled them in and relocked the door.  
_

They emerged two minutes later, due to the fact that Roland began to tackle the door and would have broken it down.

Ceri was red as his hood, and Daffodil quickly put on a facade that everything was ever after fine. "Uh, do you understand, Dextra? You can't. Tell. Anybody."

"Yep, uh, o-of course..."

"Thanks for keeping the secret..."

"No prob."

They walked in and Maple asked, "Was I right?"

"Yep. Those two were in THE closet."

The group giggled as Hopper's female self came in. She had shoulder-length red curls topped by a headband with a small gold crown on it. She had meadow-green eyes, a longish nose, and a thin mouth, which lent her a somewhat astonished appearance. Pretty, but astonished. Her upper cheeks were flecked randomly with freckles. She wore a feminine blazer in the pattern of her male self's favorite jacket, a white button up, a red bow tie, a skirt of the same pattern as her jacket that reached right above her knees, socks that ended a teensy bit under her skirt, and black mary janes.

"Uh, can we help, too?"

"Sure. Who's we, _Hailey_?"

Behind Hailey trailed Porfirio (Poppy), Holland (Holly), and Mason (Melody). Porfirio had short, strawberry blonde hair and half was dyed blue. His blue eyes were alive, his nose a little long, and his mouth a teensy bit on the large side. He wore a blue scarf, a 3/4-sleeve white shirt with blue lining, jeans, and blue-and-white sneakers. His twin, Holland, had the same face, but his eyes were not as alive, mostly because Porfirio was a stylist and had to make sure he did hair correctly. Holland's hair was long as always, but now, it was in a low pony tied by itself. Once again, strawberry blonde. He wore a loose fitting t-shirt with flowing blue and green designs going diagonally, each one parallel to the one before, faded blue pants, and black sneakers with green laces.

Mason was a different story, with shaggy white hair occasionally flecked with a darker pink topped with black headphones. This boy's face looked a little mischievous, with green eyes, slightly upturned nose, and thin mouth. He wore a yellow t-shirt with a black-and-green design in the center, a sleeveless leather jacket, ripped stone-washed jeans, and black converse.

"Why not? We need all the help we need. Just write down what you think is relative after looking at the page. Then, I'll go through the result alone, because, well, obvious reasons."

**Alright, end of chapter! Will the plan work? Will Roland find a way to fix everything? Please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**So so so so sorry about the SUPER long chapter update; school started last Wednesday for me, so I've been busy. Also, it means a lot to me when you review, favorite, or follow ANY of my stories, so please do so!**

Hours later (and in a tower he had moved to for quiet), Roland was done sifting through the spells that his friends had put aside.

So far, there were only three that he knew AND he thought might be related to the current situation.

_Mirror Flip, Transformation,_ and _Disappear._

His reasons were that the Mirror Flip must have seen each student as the opposite gender, the Transformation must have transformed, and the Disappear must have made most student's memory recall of being normal disappear.

He just didn't know how to combine it.

_Hm, okay, so the only required thingy-ma-bobbers for each spell are strong emotions and spur of the moment... Yeah, makes sense..._

His thoughts were cut off as someone sat beside him. "Hey, Roland... d-did you find wh-what you needed?"

"Yep, thanks for checking, Dextra... Right now, I've got Mirror Flip, Transformation, and Disappear..." Roland proceeded to explain what his theory was and Dextra listened. As soon as he finished, she grabbed the assorted spells and skimmed over them. "Okay, to connect them... like you said, strong emotions and spur of the moment. Could be accidental. When you and Apple were arguing, you were hextremely annoyed, frustrated, and angry, and you did it spur of the moment and not thinking..."

"Also, right before, I was working on a paper about five spells, and somehow, three of them were these spells." Roland said as she paused, thinking. When working like this, she lost any shyness she had and was confidently efficient.

"Oh, so it was on your mind right before, so that's easy there... Oh, I know! Just let me go analyze it in my room! Get s-some sleep..." She started walking out backwards, but had started losing her confidence. As Dextra began turning, she tripped over a stray, blue, largish book. She tripped into the balcony and was halfway fallen over when Roland grabbed her hand. He accidentally pulled a bit to hard in his haste and started falling backwards... He blacked out, just aware of a small, purple poof of magic...  
_

_Ugh... uh... why am I lighter? And why am I pinned to the ground?_

Raven's eyes were still a bit shut. She opened them and saw an unconscious Dexter on top of her, his head sleeping on her chest...

The purple-and-black haired girl quickly looked around and was relieved to find all clothing articles still on the right owners... Wait a moment...

Raven tried to roll Dexter off, but realized that the same largish book made it impossible one way, and the balcony blocked the other way. _Oh, f*ck, JUST the awkward position to land in..._

She couldn't help but look at Dexter's sleeping features, realizing how much she missed looking at his face. His perfect, masculine nose, the way his thin mouth seemed to smile just a teensy bit naturally, his large, crystal, pure, warm blue eyes...

... That she couldn't see, due to the fact that his eyelids were shut.

Raven stretched out her right pointer finger (still manicured purple with silvery glitter on the edges, like it was before changing) and poked his cheek. "Um, Dex? As pleasant as this is, please get off me."

He mumbled something about his glasses and pancakes, but continued to stay unconscious.

"DEX?" She said a little bit louder. He didn't even move. Losing patience (also, the cold stone was numbing her shoulders), she pinched Dexter's arm and said directly in his ear (normal voice), "Please. Get. Up. My shoulders hurt."

Finally he woke up and saw what position they were in, him not registering the change back. "Oh, uh, Roland, s-sorry..."

"Not Roland anymore. I'm Raven again! THANK GODMOTHER! Back to cute dresses! Back to shopping like crazy and everyone thinking you're insane! Back to doing my hair in lots of styles! I'm BACK! And so are YOU!" Not thinking, Raven threw her arms around Dexter and planted a quick kiss on his lips. She then climbed on the balcony and, before Dexter could do anything, jumped. Halfway down, Raven quickly cast some sort of new spell and the air zoomed her around as she commanded it to.

"I'M BACK! I'M RAVEN AGAIN! WE FIGURED IT OUT, ME AND DEXTER! WHOO-HOO!"

She went back up to the top of the tower, landed and stopped the spell, her black, knee-high, fake diamond-studded, heeled boots making a soft _thunk_ as she landed. He was bright red and dumbfounded that his longtime crush had kissed him. His first kiss. Dexter wondered if that was her first, too.

"S-sorry about that... I understand if you don't like me that way... I'm just glad I shared my first kiss with you."

"Me, too."

"Wait, wha-" Raven was stopped right as Dexter kissed her again. She fell into him, loving the fact that she was in his arms at last. She new the kiss was about to deepen...

"*ahem*, sorry to ruin the date but guess what? We're all back, too! And right when I was finally getting the hang of singing with a gal's voice..." Sparrow's voice sounded.

Both looked up and saw him smirking and Duchess beside him Thank godmother that the others were still on their way. "Pay up, Duchess. I TOLD you they'd kiss within a week and **I** was RIGHT." His smirk only grew as Duchess pouted and glared at him as she handed him a black-and-white pouch.

"There you go... ten bucks and a ring of my choice..." She sulked even more and turned into a swan. Duchess flew up and sat on Sparrows head.

"HEY! GET OFF, WOMAN! THIS FEDORA IS A COLLECTIBLE!"

"You collect fedoras?"

"AND guitars, Raven. GET OFF!" He continued swiping, but everytime he got close, she fluttered up and landed back on. Having enough with her little game, she went back to her original place beside him and turned back.

"Sore loser..."

"Show-off."

"Self-obsessed diva!"

"Guitar-obsessed, stupid, bull-headed excuse for a man!"

They continued to insult each other as Raven and Dexter squeezed past them.

**Alright, so end of this chapter! I hope it was sufficient! There will be another chapter, so don't worry! Please review (it makes me really happy)!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Dexter's POV (the day after everything is fixed):**

"Raven Queen, you are hereby suspended from Ever After High for two weeks for the use of dark magic."

"Really? I thought you'd throw a party, _Headmaster_." Sarcasm dripped from Raven's voice, her figure slumped in a chair.

"*ahem*, Miss Queen, this dark magic was a _serious_ offense. You created a new spell-"

"ON ACCIDENT, YOU DIMWAD!"

Grimm glared at her. She stared back defiantely. He broke the staring contest first and continued. "-and cast it, temporarily changing the ENTIRE student body!"

"B-but, I fixed it... they all helped... we all did it..."

The argument continued. I listened, taking notes. Yeesh, Grimm really WAS a dimwad. Raven had EVERY RIGHT to be rude to him, especially after he lied about the Storybook of Legends, yelled at Raven for over an hour, forced Cerise and Daring to stop going out (he caught them kissing in the halls with an angry Apple pulling on Daring), got mad over Lizzie and Kitty's relationship (yep, pretty secret until he caught them looking in a special way at each other and forced them to spill the beans), and, NOW, he was being an overbearing, control-obsessed dictator of the school. Hopefully, all my notes would be good evidence. Thank godmother I can be quiet.

"THAT'S IT! I'VE HAD ENOUGH!" Harmless magic blasted from her hands. He shut up as she continued.

"I think Giles Grimm would make a better headmaster than you, _Mr. Grimm_." she said coldly. I'm just glad that I'm not the one her glare was directed at. She's really sweet and amazing, but she DOES have a temper, born from years of being cast out and hated.

"...How did you find him?"

"So, you know he's alive? And has a certain Babble Spell cast on him, _hmm_?" She went into interrogation mode, snapping, changing her blue jeans into a black pencil skirt, her loose purple tank top into a purple button up, her hair going from her recently-trimmed mid-back style to a high bun, and her sneakers turning into black, professional heels. She snapped and I turned off all the lights hexcept for the one on his desk. I then closed the curtains as Raven tied him magically with black ropes. Man, Rae LOVES acting, enough to get completely into character with an interrogation.

"Wh-what is the MEANING of this?" Grimm sputtered angrily.

"I thought you'd know an interrogation when you saw one, sir. Are you _that_ daft? Or just that old?"

"For your information, I am forty-seven years old!"

"Lying."

"Forty-nine!"

"Still lying."

"... Seventy."

She nodded and looked at me. She saw me writing everything down, so she turned back to Grimm and continued to grill him.  
_

Somehow, this beautiful girlfriend of mine managed to squeeze every. Drop. Of. Truth. From. Him. Of course, I wrote it down.

Sadly, my handwriting is surprisingly messy. Even _I_ have trouble reading it.

Once again, Rae to the rescue.  
_

She rewrote down the notes in neat, purple writing and gave it to Blondie to talk about. She gasped, but she said she'd do it anyway.

**Hi! I'm going to be a spoilsport now! Chapter's over (and Maddie's asleep)! What will the reaction of Ever After be when this scandalous secret gets out? Please review! Each review, favorite, and/or follow I receive makes me happier than I can say!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry I haven't been updating a lot! Anyways, here it is!**

"-and that concludes our Gossip of the Day." Blondie chirped. "Until next time!"

Dexter clicked a button on the MirrorPad and stopped filming the live episode.

Raven smiled at him and Blondie, happy that the truth was out there. "Thanks for doing that, Blondie."

"Your welcome! Even though I wanted to do a report on the new (and slightly strange) couples... Oh well! I have an episode tomorrow! I'll hext because I'd like for you and Dexter to be on the show!"

"Uh..." Raven froze up, not knowing what to do. She looked at Dexter, waiting for his approval. "S-sure, Rae..." He smiled nervously.

"Okay, Blondie. Now, first, I'd like to be the first to issue a complaint about Grimm to the school board. Bye!" Raven walked off, pulling Dexter along with her. She giggled happily, knowing that justice would take place for the wicked Headmaster. From the distance, Apple saw the pair and ran up to them.

"Raven! How could you do something like that to Headmaster Grimm?! He is an honorable man and does not deserve-"

"He lied to you. He lied to us all. We DON'T need to follow our destinies to stay alive. Everyone knows the stories, so technically, we do not need to retell them."

"How-how could you say that? I NEED to become Queen! I am PERFECT. I am APPLE WHITE." Apple's blue eyes shined with unshed tears...

... then understanding dawned on her and the tears immediately left.

"Never mind. Grimm really is awful... But I STILL want my destiny, Raven! Please!"

"I'm sorry, but I can't. Besides, if you somehow managed to convince me (which you haven't), you'd have to convince Daring. He and Cerise disappear together at night a lot more that you realize..."

As the girls continued arguing, Dexter stood there awkwardly, hoping that Raven might not zap everyone into a different gender again. "Uh, Rae? Let's go. Apple will figure out the right thing to do on her own..."

Raven nodded and walked away with him, leaving an indignant Apple behind.  
_

"By order of the school board and the Land of Ever After, you are removed from your position as Headmaster and will be put in house arrest immediately, for continuing a lie that has lasted generations, cursing and hiding your brother, and attempting to dictate the land. Until the Babble spell is removed, the Good King will reside as temporary Headmaster. Excused!"  
_

"Yay! Now anyone can do what they want without having some stupid destiny leering over their shoulder!" Raven squealed. She threw her arms around her boyfriend and kissed him. Those who saw politely looked away. Was it her imagination, or did Cupid sigh sadly as they kissed?

Grimm was under house arrest and the Storybook of Legends was proven to be powerless. Turns out, the entire family had truly believed, without ill intent, that the Storybook was necessary... except Milton and Giles. Milton, however after, wanted to continue the lie while Giles wanted to tell the truth. So, he found a witch with no story, had her cast a Babble spell on Giles, lock him up, then erased her memory with a potion.

Yeesh, Grimm. Get a life.

Well, the puppeteer's puppet strings were cut, and the Land was as it should be: happy and peaceful. Until the next conflict that is...  
_

**Sorry if the last chapter was bad. Yes, this was the last chapter! By the way, there will be NO sequel to this story (unless I decide to make one), so I would kindly appreciate it if you wouldn't request one. Please review!**


End file.
